Draenei Tentacle Corruption
by LadyArdul
Summary: Fatal is a mage with a dream of recognition! Against the warnings of others, she decided to try a spell none had succeeded at before. Now she finds herself in a sticky and writhing situation.


Fatal had been at this for weeks now. Old scrolls and dusty tomes littered the floor, many in stacks as tall as her. Their subject matters were on everything from Fel energies to dimensional transportation.

As she finished setting up the last rune, a necromatic sign she had found in a book on the Lich King, she sighed.

"This better work." She said aloud as she ran a loose strand of hand back behind her horn to get it out of her face. As she did so, she stood back to admire her handy work.

There were three signs before the Draenei woman, arranged in a triangle. Each one was pulled from a different source. Fel, Light, and Arcane. In doing so, Fatal hoped to cast a new sort of spell so powerful that it would catapult her into the cutting edge of magic.

"Okay then. Now all I need is to light the incense and recite the words." She said aloud as a creeping nervousness came over her.

 _I can't fail at this._ She thought as she retraced her work, checking for flaws in her layout. _If I do then it'll be months of my life wasted._

Finally satisfied with the runes, she took a deep breath and reached to the table behind her for the tome containing the incantation. Flipping through it's pages she thought for a moment about the high elf who had sold it to her.

He had been adamant in warning her against using anything that she found within the book. She recalled how he had almost not sold her the work until she had vowed not to use the book several times. In the end she even had to offer him triple his original asking price.

"What does he know?" She asked herself. "My people have been practicing magic longer than his kind has even existed. If anyone can master these magics then surly its a Draenei."

She steeled herself as she came to the incantation that she was to recite. Placing her pale blue hand across the words, she felt the powerful magics even in the texts itself. There was something else there too, she sensed. Something pulling at her, almost as though it were attempting to pull her into the book.

 _What do any of them know?_ She thought as her lips began reciting the incantation. Each word that left her felt powerful and, as their sounds filled the chamber, the runes started to react.

Each rune lit up one at a time until the room was bathed in a soft glow. Fatal's hands moved in the motions that she had practiced dozens of times. As she went into the fifth syllable of the string of words she felt them take on a life of their own. She started speaking with a self confidence that she was unsure that it even stemmed from herself.

 _What power is this?_ She tried to question herself but that thought was soon gone. She felt as though she now had only a singular purpose. All her life had little meaning now when compared to this moment.

Things went from bad to horrible faster than she could register.

In an instance the room lit up and a rift appeared inside the center of the runes. Fatal thought it was all going according to plan until a powerful force erupted from the rift and seized her.

"What?" Was all that the Draenei woman could utter before something unseen choked her.

"Foolish mage!" Said a disembodied voice. "You have called upon forces in which you have no control! Did you think your paltry runes could hold me?"

Fatal tried to cry out. She tried to kick and scream or even cast any spell to try and save herself but it was no use. The disembodied force held her with incredible strength.

"You will be an agent in which we take control of this world." The voice went on.

To her horror, the rift widened then and three great tentacles writhed into the room. They were great black things that were at least half a foot in diameter. The tentacles moved through the air, twirling and grasping at the air as they approached.

Fatal wanted to scream then but as she tried she only felt a small squeak escape her still clasped throat. _What have I done?_ She asked herself as she watched the first tentacle grab hold of her ankle.

The tentacle felt warm and wet as it touched her. Taking hold of her hoofed leg, it wrapped itself around her several times. Each circle it moved closer and closer to her knees as it coated her soft blue skin in a wet slime.

"You will forever belong to us!" The voice taunted.

Once the voice had finished, the spell that bound Fatal in place ended. Touching the ground, she tried to pull her leg free but instead it crawled ever onward up to her thigh.

"Let go of me!" She shouted as she held her hand out towards the other tentacles and let loose a volley of arcane missiles. The projectiles flew true and struck the writing appendages but seemed to have no affect.

"Weak little mage." The voice taunted.

Then, another tentacle lurched forward and took hold of the hand Fatal had launched the spell from. Within seconds the appendage had a firm grasp around her hand and wrist. From there it started much like the one on her opposite leg, and moving up towards her elbow.

"No!" Fatal screamed as she jerked her body to and fro. Trying to shake the things off her but each movement only seeming to give them more ground.

Fatal was almost too distracted to notice when the third tentacle made contact. It grabbed onto her other ankle and started up. Pretty soon only Fatal's left arm was free of the thing's grasp. She pulled desperately at the one on her right arm, trying to pry it away with all her might.

It seemed as though this had planned for. In the blink of an eye, the writhing thing wrapped around her free hand and pulled her into it. A few seconds later, Fatal found herself strung up. Her own extremities held in place by slimy writhing black tentacles.

It was then, to her horror, that another set of tentacles leaked out of the portal and into the room. These were much smaller than the first though their sinister purpose was clear. The tops of each of the five tentacles had a hole at its top that leaked a clear liquid as it oozed forward.

"We will remake you." The voice called out.

"No! Please! Help me! Someone help!" She screamed knowing that she had set up her lab too far away from anyone for them to hear her pleas.

"Yes! Beg for your freedom wretch!" The voice shouted over her. As it did the tentacles writhed forward and lay across her robes. Spitting up gobs of liquid, Fatal could do nothing but watch as the excretion ate through the fabric. When the liquid hit her skin, however she could feel a warmth coming from it but it did not hurt.

Fatal tried to pull her arms apart this time but the tentacles had a strong hold on her. Against her will it lifted her arms above her head as her legs we set apart. A moment later she felt her robes sag and then fall as the tattered remains fell away from her body.

She was now bare, her large sagging breast hanging exposed and covered in the warm liquid. He crotch was still covered in a pair of panties but they were rapidly disintegrating. As she tried to struggle, she found that her body was no longer answering her commands.

"What is happening to me?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

"You will see." The voice answered as one of the spurting appendages wrapped itself around her neck. Once it was fully wrapped around her, it pulled taunt and Fatal felt her throat being crushed by the force. She tried to open her mouth to scream but as she did so another of the appendages pushed itself inside.

She tired spitting it out but it only pushed all the harder. As it did it spurted globs of its sticky substance into her mouth. The taste was bitter but not unpleasant and it was thick. Fatal tried to jerk her head away but it seemed as though it were too late. With another powerful push, the tentacle pushed past her mouth and was down inside throat. She could no longer taste the globs of thick liquid but a warmness that filled her belly told her that it had not ceased.

At the same time the other tentacles played along her belly. They leaked their wetness onto her until nothing on remained unsoaked.

"Now you will know true power!" The voice said as the tentacles binding her legs pulled them apart wide. Fatal tried to resist but she was unable to. Her hairless pussy and ass hole were exposed, already covered in a layer of the warm liquid.

Fatal could only let out muffled cries as one tentacles pressed itself against her anus. Without much resistance at all, it slid inside her and began crawling deeper and deeper. Fatal couldn't help but to let out a moan as she felt a warmth spread throughout her body as the tentacle continued to spurt inside her.

It was then that Fatal noticed another tentacle pressing up against her backside. She clinched as tight as she could but the tentacle, having already lubed her body with its wet secretions, had little trouble entering her. Fatal felt a sudden rush of anxiety and then warmth as the tentacle worked its way up her colon. With each small push, she felt her mind muddy and her face become hot.

Then, shortly after the one entered her anus, another made its way onto her gleaming slit. With only the slighest of pushes, it parted her lips and slid up insider her.

Fatal's eyes rolled into the back of her head then as she felt it filling her with its warmth. She did not know when but at some point her fear had turn to anticipation and pleasure.

She moaned as she felt her insides becoming filled. _What was I so afraid of?_ Her mind asked, having forgotten how she had even gotten there in the first place. As the appendages pushed ever inward, the one in her throat reached her stomach and stopped. The one in her pussy did likewise, stopping right at her very limits while still dripping inside her.

At this point a small pool was forming under the Draenei from the excess excretions. Her skin was slick wet and warm and as she filled the thing pressing on her insides, she could not help but to cum.

Her legs quivered inside the firm embrace of the tentacles as she felt a chill cross her spin. Her body wanted to jerk but couldn't so instead she let out muffled screams. These screams were not of pain but were of pure bliss. The wetness of her cunt gushed against the tentacles as she squirted her own juices out onto the floor.

The tentacles too seemed to finally cum. All at once, her body became hot as wad after wad of seamen left the tentacles outside her body. These tentacles bathed the Draenei in their liquid, covering her ample bosom and firm belly in a white coat.

At the same time she felt her belly start to grow as those inside her expelled their own cum. Each pump from the tentacles sent waves of pleasure through her body. She moaned as load after load of cum was deposited inside her. When they finally did relent, Fatal felt bloated and her stomach looked as if she were heavily pregnant.

The deed done, the tentacles inside her withdrew. Fatal gasped for air and then vomited a torrent of thick white cum. At the same time her anus and pussy leaked the white substance freely down onto the floor.

"You belong to us now." The voice said in a calm tone.

"Yes, master." Fatal replied. Why she had resisted her master in the first place, Fatal was unsure. All she wanted now was his seed. Whatever her life was like before this she could not remember and nor did she care to.


End file.
